Fear the Walking Dead
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = AMC | seasons = 3+ | number of episodes = 33+ | production company = AMC Studios Circle of Confusion Valhalla Motion Pictures | executive producers = Robert Kirkman; Dave Erickson; Gale Anne Hurd; Greg Nicotero; David Alpert; Adam Davidson; David Wiener | producers = Bill Johnson; Kenneth Requa | principal cast = Kim Dickens; Cliff Curtis; Frank Dillane; Alycia Debnam-Carey; Elizabeth Rodriguez; Mercedes Mason; Lorenzo James Henrie; Rubén Blades | 1st = August 23rd, 2015 | last = }} Fear the Walking Dead is an American television series of the survival horror genre. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed cable television series The Walking Dead, which is based on a series of graphic novels written by Robert Kirkman. The series was produced by Dave Erickson along with Kirkman, Gale Anne Hurd, Greg Nicotero, and David Alpert. The series was originally scheduled to begin airing on AMC in July, 2015. The pilot episode finally aired on Sunday, August 23rd. Production on the series began in early 2015. Comingsoon.net; "AMC’s Companion Series Fear the Walking Dead Begins Production". Production on the pilot episode of the series was completed on February 6th. EW.com; January 16th, 2015; Ross Dalton; "Robert Kirkman says 'Walking Dead' spinoff will be 'startlingly different'". As with The Walking Dead, the inaugural season of the series was slated for a six-episode season. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Notes & Trivia * "FTWD" and "ftwd" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * The original working title for the series was Cobalt. Hollywood Reporter.com; "AMC's 'Walking Dead' Prequel: All the Details (So Far)"; Leslie Goldberg; December 16th, 2014. * Prior to its premiere, a second season of Fear the Walking Dead was already slated for broadcast in 2016. AMC TV; "Fear the Walking Dead". * Co-executive producer Adam Davidson directed the first three episodes of the series. * In addition to is cable broadcast, Fear the Walking Dead was also made available exclusively through Hulu streaming video services. * Fear the Walking Dead takes place in Los Angeles, California. The pilot episode of the show was shot on location, but all subsequent episodes were filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * A preview special called "A Look at Fear the Walking Dead'' aired on AMC on Sunday, August 9th, 2015. Includes a snapshot of the cast and crew of the series. Running time: 5 min. * A Preview of Fear the Walking Dead aired on AMC on Sunday, August 16th, 2015. This is by and large the same preview as the one that aired on August 9th. Running time: 5 min. * A preview spotlight, The Cast of Fear the Walking Dead, aired on AMC on Sunday, August 24th, 2015. This aired on the same night as the series premiere. Running time: 5 min. * The surviving cast members from season 4A appeared at an IMDB panel hosted by Kevin Smith at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con. Among the cast members in attendance were Colman Domingo, Lennie James, Garret Dillahunt, Jenna Elfman, Alycia Debnam-Carey, Maggie Grace and Danay Garcia. IMDB Video; Fear the Walking Dead Cast at SDCC; Hosted by Kevin Smith. See also External Links References Media File:Trailer Good Morning Los Angeles Fear the Walking Dead Series Premiere File:A Look at the Series Fear the Walking Dead File:The First 3 Minutes of the Series Premiere Fear the Walking Dead File:Talked About Scene Episode 101 Fear the Walking Dead Pilot File:Sneak Peek Episode 102 Fear the Walking Dead So Close, Yet So Far File:Talked About Scene Episode 102 Fear the Walking Dead So Close, Yet So Far File:Talked About Scene Episode 103 Fear the Walking Dead The Dog File:Sneak Peek Episode 104 Fear the Walking Dead Not Fade Away File:Next on Episode 105 Fear the Walking Dead Cobalt ---- Category:Programs Category:AMC Category:Circle of Confusion Category:Valhalla Motion Pictures Category:Spin-offs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2015/Premieres Category:Robert Kirkman Category:Dave Erickson Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Greg Nicotero Category:David Alpert Category:Adam Davidson Category:William A. Johnson Category:David Wiener Category:Paul Haslinger Category:Todd Desrosiers Category:Maria Caso Category:Michael McDonough Category:Kenneth Requa Category:Craig Forrest Category:Cliff Curtis Category:Kim Dickens Category:Frank Dillane Category:Alycia Debnam-Carey Category:Elizabeth Rodriguez Category:Mercedes Mason Category:Lorenzo James Henrie Category:Ruben Blades Category:Maestro Harrell Category:Scott Lawrence Category:Keith Powers